Pranks Are Fun
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Mello locks Near in a closet, among other things.


Lady's finfic is called: Pranks Are Fun

Lady's finfic is called: Pranks Are Fun

It speaks for itself

I do not own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

There is nothing like a nice spring day. The sounds of the bids singing, the sounds of children laughing happily as they played outside. Nothing could ruin this peaceful day at Wammy's House.

Wrong. There was one thing that could ruin a nice day like this and his name was Mello.

Now Mello liked playing outside just like everyone else but on this day however he was mad about something and so decided to take it out on everyone.

The first thing that he had to do first was make sure he had everything he needed to get all his pranks done so that took a few hours and soon he was ready to make his move. Fist he would go for the one thing that wouldn't be missed at dinnertime.

Target one: Near.

Mello knew exactly where to find the small boy so he set of for the play-room. There he saw the albino putting together one of his puzzles. Taking care so the boy wouldn't know what he was up to he set to work on the closet in the hall. Rearranging the lock, taking out the light bulb, and making sure that he had the fake snake that would move with a push of a button set it all up within ten minuets.

Once that was done he tied fishing line from one end to another on the bottom of the doorframe. That done he went to phase two: getting Near into the closet. Walking back to the playroom Mello munched on a bar of chocolate.

"Hey fluff ball, Roger wants to talk to you." Mello said in his usual way of talking to the other.

Near turned to look at him. Something wasn't right. "What is it?"

"How the hell do I know?!" he snapped.

"…" Near didn't think it was a good idea but when the blond left the room he figured it was okay. Gathering up a few toys he heading to Roger's office.

In the hallway he was suddenly startled. Mello jumped out with a monster mask on yelling that when Near went to step back he tripped on something tumbling into the closet. Sitting up he heard the other boy laughing.

"Mello, that was not funny." Near face was back to it's usual emotionless manner.

"Yeah it was. Well see ya later Near!"

Slamming the door closed he locked it from the outside seeing as he switch the lock so the other wouldn't be able to unlock it from the inside. Also just to be safe he put a chair up against the door.

"Mello, what are you doing?" He heard from the inside.

"Having fun. I'll let you out if I remember." Mello pulled out the button waiting for a reply.

"Mello let me out…AHH?!"

Mello laughed hearing the rare reaction from the fluff ball. Leaving the hall he went in search of his next target.

Target two: Matt

The gamer was needless to say the most easiest to find since he hardly ever left his room. Indeed that exactly where Mello found him. he was so distracted by the new game that Mello had no trouble setting up the fake PS2. The only thing that could get the redhead to leave his game is something really important happened.

"Matt, I saw Sally walking down outside with you DS."

"WHAT?!" Matt jumped up and ran out so fast that Mello could swear he only saw a black and red blur.

Fixing up the fake game Mello took care to replace all of Matt's games so that each one was in a different case and that some where hidden all over the room. It wasn't enough so he glued the cases shut before leaving the room.

Target three: Roger.

Now this one was tricky. Somehow he had to get in the office, set up the trap and get out before anyone could see him. Luck was on his side for the old man came out and walked out side to call the children in.

Inside he quickly set up a few traps and got out just in time to hear the lunch bell go off. Heading into the dinning room where they all ate he sat thinking of his pranks and how much fun they would be as soon as dinner was over.

In his room Mello waited. After a little while there was an angry yell. Matt was cursing up a storm. There was sound of something being thrown. It might have been the fake PS2. Then the door opening and slamming, footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mello!" Matt burst in the room.

"What?"

"You did this!"

"Says who?"

"Who else would make fake PS2?!" the redhead was so mad his goggles had fog up.

"True." Mello made a shooing wave at him.

When Matt didn't leave, Mello stood up. "Leave." He growled.

Matt hung his head. He wasn't dumb, and making Mello was one of the stupidest thing anyone at the orphanage could do. Matt knew this from experience that you never made the blonde mad, never stand up to him cause he would beat you black & blue and never, never, NEVER call him a girl if you wanted to live.

There was a shout from downstairs. They both looked to the door. Mello laughed running out to see over the banister, Matt at his side.

By the office stood Roger covered in syrup, feathers and had both hands stuck in to wooden buckets that had mega glue in them. the old man looked pissed off as far as they could tell.

"That was a great day of pranks." Mello smirked pulling out a chocolate bar, chopping on it.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when Roger not a chicken tomorrow." Matt said although he was laughing.

"I really don't care. Well, time to crash."

Mello plopped down on his bed thinking of what the old man could do to him. Nothing too much since there was no proof that he did it but then again it usually was him anyway. Had he forgotten anything? No, he took out all the wires from Matt's room. Got rid of all the glue tubes he used by burning them.

In Roger office he didn't leave anything and took care to make sure the cameras where off at the time, took the feathers from that girl Linder's room, syrup from kitchen when no one was there, and the gardeners wouldn't miss two old wood buckets.

So that was it. Got rid of the evidence, made Matt forget he was mad at him, piss off Roger and let Near out of the closet-

…

"Shit!" Mello jumped up making a beeline for the down stairs closet.

How long had he left Near there?! Lets see it was right before dinner which was at four and it was now ten. Six hours! How could he had forgotten him?!

Skidding to a halt in front of door, where the chair was still in place and the lock unmoved. Taking the chair away he turned the lock opening the door.

Inside sat Near twirling his hair. "You forgot about me."

"Hey, I came back didn't I?!" Mello yelled. "Your fine so forget about it!"

"That was a very mean thing to do." Near stood getting out before the blonde could decided to lock him back in.

"Whatever, fluff ball."

"Why did you do it?" Near asked wanting to know.

"Because," Mello smirked biting off half of his chocolate. "Pranks are fun."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Whoooooo! That has to be a first fanfic I wrote without having someone get hurt! Now then what do you think? R&R plz and I'll give you this awesome super chocolate cookie! Hurry or Mello might eat it.

Anyway as I said before I will write fanfics of these pairings.

Light x L

Light x Mello

Light x Matt

Light x Near

Mello x Near

Mello x Matt

B x L

Love,

Lady Kitara


End file.
